What You're Made Of
by estkella
Summary: [AU] Famous TV star Trish Stratus finds herself in tricky situation when she is sentenced to Community Service after a wrong choice. Will she find more than she bargained for on her journey to self discovery…say a little romance maybe? Plz R&R TrishxAJ
1. Any Worse

**Disclaimer -** I own nothing that you recognise in this story including the characters they are all property of themselves and the WWE, all I own is the idea.

**Title:** What You're Made Of

**Rating**: T

**Summary -** AU Famous TV star Trish Stratus finds herself in tricky situation when she is sentenced to Community Service after a wrong choice. Will she survive and will she find more than she bargained for on her journey to self discovery…say a little romance maybe?

**Characters -** Trish, Amy/Lita, Mickie, Stephanie, Melina, Torrie, Maria, Christy, RVD, Christian, AJ Styles, Jeff Hardy, Nitro,Y2J still pretty undecided about the men i'll have to see where the story goes? Plus plenty more as the story evolves.

**Genre -** I want to make it mainly Romance but there will be some drama I can't do a story without it.

**A/N:** I've had this idea for a few days and have really had trouble over how to portray it so i spent a few days writing different styles and I think the one I have done is best, I'm not sure how long the story will be knowing me...long.

Hope you enjoy and if you do please leave a review I will be forever thankful.

**

* * *

**

**What You're Made Of.**

**Chapter 1 – Any Worse**

It was ten thirty am on a glorious sunny Monday and the roads were busy with daily traffic people going to and from their daily lives all with their own problems and stories. All over the world people were having good days and some were having bad days. One woman in particular wasn't just having bad day she was having a bad month and it was only going to get worse.

Trish Stratus squinted as she looked once more at the map on her stirring wheel raising her Dior sunglasses over her head as to get a better look. Sighing to herself the thing still didn't make any sense to her. Putting it aside she reached into her bag and pulled her cigarettes out and lit one as she leaned forward to try and read the road signs that were going past her quickly.

Winding her window down she breathed in the fresh air and put her sunglasses back down as her hair was whipping into her eyes. Suddenly her cell phone began to ring and fumbling with her cigarette she managed to reach it and answer it.

"Steph hey you won't believe how lost I am," Trish said rolling her eyes as she blew out some cigarette smoke.

"Weren't you supposed to be there like two hours ago?" Stephanie McMahon one of Trish closest friends as co stars spoke.

"Yeah I know but I'm god damn lost aren't I, I mean why couldn't they send me somewhere near where I live?" Trish sighed once again looking for road signs, "instead they send me to middle of nowhere land."

"It's not that bad," Steph laughed loudly.

"Your not the one who's probably going to have to hang around with a bunch of middle aged alcoholic men," Trish sighed as she spoke into her cell phone, "shit I think I missed my turning."

"Trish you shouldn't even be driving you have _no_ license remember," Steph said motherly.

"Oh please Steph I left my mom in Toronto okay…I'm fine anyway as long as I just pay attention to the road," Trish said as she flicked her cigarette out the window, "where the fuck is this place?"

"Look I'm needed back on set I'll speak to you later okay, just keep smiling," Steph said.

"Oh hey Steph make sure the bastards don't kill me off while I'm gone okay," Trish said quickly.

"Don't panic your characters gone into rehab, ha funny don't you think?" Steph laughed, "bye."

Trish let out a snort of laughter, "yeah right," she said as she threw her cell over her shoulder onto the back seat and once again leaned forward to look at the road signs.

An hour later Trish casually turned her silver Mercedes Benz on to Ocean Park Avenue. Driving along she looked out the window at the buildings in front of her as she drove a little further down the road. This had to be the right place she'd asked for directions a million times and they all seemed to point to this place. Finally reaching the end she stopped and pulled over getting her bag she pulled out the documents her attorney had given her and read them. There was also a picture of a small hotel but the picture must have been taken in the sixties because the place Trish was looking at looked nothing like it.

Sighing she reached into her purse and pulled out her cigarettes and lit one up as she climbed out the car and walked forward clutching her Gucci bag tightly under her arm. Walking over the pavement she stumbled slightly as she walked onto gravel she sighed her Jimmy Choo's defiantly weren't made for this.

Finally after what felt like forever she spotted a person wearing a hard hat and overalls he was currently stood on the roof banging with a hammer. Trish coughed to clear her throat.

"Excuse me!" Trish yelled.

The man continued to hammer with his back towards her not hearing her at all.

"Hello!" Trish yelled sighing as he still didn't hear her.

Trish rolled her eyes and sighed looking around noticing she was stood near some rocks. Cautiously picking one up she raised her hand and threw it at the man then dusted her hand off. The rock hit the man who jumped up and stumbled backwards if it wasn't for the safety harness he was wearing he surely would have fell off the roof. Standing back up he looked round at Trish stunned.

"What the hell are you doing?" the man asked yelling.

"I'm looking for the guy in charge round her," Trish said confidently.

"Really and who should I say is here," the man asked.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd just go get him please," Trish said politely she wasn't in the mood to argue.

The man laughed and shook his head then disappeared over the other side of the roof. Trish took the time to light another cigarette and look round as she was bored by now. She couldn't believe how she had gotten herself into this mess.

**_xXx Flashback xXx_**

_It was two weeks ago and Trish sighed as she sat back in the leather chair she was sat in and looked at the man across the table from her. He was currently reading some paperwork after a few minutes he looked up at her._

"_You're a very lucky lady Patricia," the man in a very expensive suit said shuffling the paperwork._

"_Define lucky," Trish said sarcastically as she leaned forward slightly._

"_Well let's see you were caught driving under the influence well over the legal limit…" he began to speak._

"_It was my birthday I'm allowed to have fun aren't I?" Trish cut in._

"_For some reasonjudge Layfield didn't see it that way, as I was saying you were caught DUI and instead of the recommended jail time that you would normally have to do you have to serve seventy hours community service...I'd call that lucky," the man smiled._

"_I lost my license," Trish said annoyed._

"_But you're alive and that's what matters."_

"_Mr Benoit I'm paying you to be my attorney not my therapist…so come on tell me is there anyway possible I can get out of this," Trish said confidently._

_Chris Benoit sighed shaking his head, "trust me I've tried there is no way out of it you have to do it. My calculations say it's only about two weeks."_

_Trish sighed and rolled her eyes, "two weeks thats just great...so what do I have to do then like old people or something gross like that," Trish scrunched her nose up._

"_It's actually renovation on an old hotel in southern California you'll have to help with that," Chris said reading the papers in front of him._

"_Renovation…can't they just get an interior designer in or something?" Trish asked._

"_No it's actually for a charity it's going to be used for the homeless as a shelter when it's done," Chris finished speaking._

"_Can't the homeless do it and I can stay here on my show," Trish shrugged._

"_No," he shook his head._

"_What about if I donate some money?" Trish smiled._

_Chris leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands together, "let me put this in terms you'll understand Miss Stratus…you either do this or jail time," Chris said shrugging._

_Trish rolled her eyes, "this has to be the worst day of my life."_

**_xXx End Flashback xXx_**

Trish sighed as she remembered the conversation with her attorney and she remembered his last words. Rather than doing jail time she had opted for the renovation thinking it couldn't possibly be that hard right?

Trish Stratus or Tabatha Moore as she was known all over the world in the drama series The Creek Hill was one of the youngest up and coming stars on television having been in show business since the tender age of five she was accustomed to it all. Having been in hundreds of commercial, music videos and small budget movies she was extremely talented. She was known as a party girl and was always at the latest premiere and Hollywood party.

It had been her twenty sixth birthday four weeks ago and she had spent it with her friends getting drunk and having fun in a restaurant it was only when they had decided to go to a nearby club that the problem had began. Rather then waiting for a cab Trish had decided to drive. Ten minutes into the drive she had driven her car into a lamp post. Luckily nobody was hurt and the only problem facing Trish was a DUI charge she had no way of getting out of. Not only that but it was splashed all over the newspapers that she was some sort of alcoholic and her life had been made hell by the press. Trish wanted to go hide somewhere for a few months not hang around renovating an old hotel.

Trish's thoughts were broken as she saw the man from the roof walking out of the building towards her. He smiled and held his hand out to her.

"You must be Patricia Stratus right?" he asked.

"And you are?" Trish asked with a questionable eyebrow not shaking his hand.

"I'm the guy in charge round here you were looking for me weren't you?" he asked flashing a smile, "by the way this is a no smoking site so you'll have to put that out," he pointed at the cigarette Trish had in her mouth.

Trish rolled her eyes and dropped the cigarette on the floor then delicately squashed it with her Jimmy Choo's, "there."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"So you're really in charge?" Trish asked as she shook his hand then stood back and took sight of the man in front of her.

He was tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was currently wearing an all in one overall whish was tied round his waist at the moment as he was wearing a dirty grey t-shirt covered in sweat. Trish didn't know whether or not this was a joke.

"Yes I am and your late so if you'd like to follow me inside we'll get you started," the man said walking away, "I think some painting should do although you might want to change your clothes."

Trish ran after him, "erm excuse me Mr…erm," Trish said smiling trying to be polite.

"Styles…but you can call me AJ," AJ replied.

"Well _AJ_ do you think there's anyway possible I could get out of this you see I'm not really the 'domestic' type," Trish asked flashing him her hundreds of dollars smile.

AJ laughed, "they told me you'd do this."

"Who?" Trish asked.

"The people who told me they were sending a television star to do community service here, they said you'd ask that…man I though they were joking," AJ laughed.

"Well is there?" Trish asked unsure.

"Trish can I call you Trish…I'm afraid you're here to work and I really can't help you out apart from showing you what to do," AJ shrugged.

Trish sighed she knew for certain now that there was no possible way out of this situation apart from riding it out. How long could Seventy hours be right? AJ began to walk back inside as Trish followed him cautiously into the building. He stopped and turned to her.

"So let me give you the guided tour and introduce you to your workmates," AJ said as he strolled off into the other room.

Trish followed him into a bigger room with chairs and tables set out, there must have been about thirty people in the room. Trish stood still close to AJ as though she was glued to him as every single person in the room stopped what they were doing and looked over at her. It was at times like this that Trish hated being famous.

* * *

**A/N: B****efore anyone asks yes I am doing Trish/AJ but how…well you'll have to read. I'm so excited to write a long Trish/AJ as i love that pairing right now so i hope people like it.**

**So i don't get sued the title of the show Trish is on is a mix between _The _OC, Dawson's _Creek _and One Three _Hill_ I couldn't think lol. Lots more info to come in future chapters about everyone especially Trish.**

**Next chapter we get to meet all the other characters and more of Trish and AJ. I have lots and lots of ideas for this story!**

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Different Kinds Of Crazy

**Disclaimer - I own nothing that you recognise in this story including the characters they are all property of themselves and the WWE, all I own is the idea.**

**Summary - AU Famous TV star Trish Stratus finds herself in tricky situation when she is sentenced to Community Service after a wrong choice. Will she survive and will she find more than she bargained for on her journey to self discovery…say a little romance maybe? Plz R&R**

**Characters - Trish, Amy/Lita, Mickie, Stephanie, Melina, Torrie, Maria, Christy, RVD, Christian, AJ Styles, Jeff Hardy, Nitro,Y2Jstill pretty undecided about the men i'll have to see where the story goes? Plus plenty more as the story evolves.**

**Genre - I want to make it mainly Romance but there will be some drama I can't do a story without it.**

**A/N: I've had this idea for a few days and have really had trouble over how to portray it so i spent a few days writing different styles and I think the one I have done is best, I'm not sure how long the story will be knowing me...long. **

**Hope you enjoy and if you do please leave a review I will be forever thankful.

* * *

**

**_What You're Made Of._**

**_Chapter 1 – Any Worse_**

It was ten thirty am on a glorious sunny Monday and the roads were busy with daily traffic people going to and from their daily lives all with their own problems and stories. All over the world people were having good days and some were having bad days. One woman in particular wasn't just having bad day she was having a bad month and it was only going to get worse.

Trish Stratus squinted as she looked once more at the map on her stirring wheel raising her Dior sunglasses over her head as to get a better look. Sighing to herself the thing still didn't make any sense to her. Putting it aside she reached into her bag and pulled her cigarettes out and lit one as she leaned forward to try and read the road signs that were going past her quickly.

Winding her window down she breathed in the fresh air and put her sunglasses back down as her hair was whipping into her eyes. Suddenly her cell phone began to ring and fumbling with her cigarette she managed to reach it and answer it.

"Steph hey you won't believe how lost I am," Trish said rolling her eyes as she blew out some cigarette smoke.

"Weren't you supposed to be there like two hours ago?" Stephanie McMahon one of Trish closest friends as co stars spoke.

"Yeah I know but I'm god damn lost aren't I, I mean why couldn't they send me somewhere near where I live?" Trish sighed once again looking for road signs, "instead they send me to middle of nowhere land."

"It's not that bad," Steph laughed loudly.

"Your not the one who's probably going to have to hang around with a bunch of middle aged alcoholic men," Trish sighed as she spoke into her cell phone, "shit I think I missed my turning."

"Trish you shouldn't even be driving you have _no_ license remember," Steph said motherly.

"Oh please Steph I left my mom in Toronto okay…I'm fine anyway as long as I just pay attention to the road," Trish said as she flicked her cigarette out the window, "where the fuck is this place?"

"Look I'm needed back on set I'll speak to you later okay, just keep smiling," Steph said.

"Oh hey Steph make sure the bastards don't kill me off while I'm gone okay," Trish said quickly.

"Don't panic your characters gone into rehab, ha funny don't you think?" Steph laughed, "bye."

Trish let out a snort of laughter, "yeah right," she said as she threw her cell over her shoulder onto the back seat and once again leaned forward to look at the road signs.

An hour later Trish casually turned her silver Mercedes Benz on to Ocean Park Avenue. Driving along she looked out the window at the buildings in front of her as she drove a little further down the road. This had to be the right place she'd asked for directions a million times and they all seemed to point to this place. Finally reaching the end she stopped and pulled over getting her bag she pulled out the documents her attorney had given her and read them. There was also a picture of a small hotel but the picture must have been taken in the sixties because the place Trish was looking at looked nothing like it.

Sighing she reached into her purse and pulled out her cigarettes and lit one up as she climbed out the car and walked forward clutching her Gucci bag tightly under her arm. Walking over the pavement she stumbled slightly as she walked onto gravel she sighed her Jimmy Choo's defiantly weren't made for this.

Finally after what felt like forever she spotted a person wearing a hard hat and overalls he was currently stood on the roof banging with a hammer. Trish coughed to clear her throat.

"Excuse me!" Trish yelled.

The man continued to hammer with his back towards her not hearing her at all.

"Hello!" Trish yelled sighing as he still didn't hear her.

Trish rolled her eyes and sighed looking around noticing she was stood near some rocks. Cautiously picking one up she raised her hand and threw it at the man then dusted her hand off. The rock hit the man who jumped up and stumbled backwards if it wasn't for the safety harness he was wearing he surely would have fell off the roof. Standing back up he looked round at Trish stunned.

"What the hell are you doing?" the man asked yelling.

"I'm looking for the guy in charge round her," Trish said confidently.

"Really and who should I say is here," the man asked.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd just go get him please," Trish said politely she wasn't in the mood to argue.

The man laughed and shook his head then disappeared over the other side of the roof. Trish took the time to light another cigarette and look round as she was bored by now. She couldn't believe how she had gotten herself into this mess.

**_xXx Flashback xXx_**

_It was two weeks ago and Trish sighed as she sat back in the leather chair she was sat in and looked at the man across the table from her. He was currently reading some paperwork after a few minutes he looked up at her._

"_You're a very lucky lady Patricia," the man in a very expensive suit said shuffling the paperwork._

"_Define lucky," Trish said sarcastically as she leaned forward slightly._

"_Well let's see you were caught driving under the influence well over the legal limit…" he began to speak._

"_It was my birthday I'm allowed to have fun aren't I?" Trish cut in._

"_For some reasonjudge Layfield didn't see it that way, as I was saying you were caught DUI and instead of the recommended jail time that you would normally have to do you have to serve seventy hours community service...I'd call that lucky," the man smiled._

"_I lost my license," Trish said annoyed._

"_But you're alive and that's what matters."_

"_Mr Benoit I'm paying you to be my attorney not my therapist…so come on tell me is there anyway possible I can get out of this," Trish said confidently._

_Chris Benoit sighed shaking his head, "trust me I've tried there is no way out of it you have to do it. My calculations say it's only about two weeks."_

_Trish sighed and rolled her eyes, "two weeks thats just great...so what do I have to do then like old people or something gross like that," Trish scrunched her nose up._

"_It's actually renovation on an old hotel in southern California you'll have to help with that," Chris said reading the papers in front of him._

"_Renovation…can't they just get an interior designer in or something?" Trish asked._

"_No it's actually for a charity it's going to be used for the homeless as a shelter when it's done," Chris finished speaking._

"_Can't the homeless do it and I can stay here on my show," Trish shrugged._

"_No," he shook his head._

"_What about if I donate some money?" Trish smiled._

_Chris leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands together, "let me put this in terms you'll understand Miss Stratus…you either do this or jail time," Chris said shrugging._

_Trish rolled her eyes, "this has to be the worst day of my life."_

**_xXx End Flashback xXx_**

Trish sighed as she remembered the conversation with her attorney and she remembered his last words. Rather than doing jail time she had opted for the renovation thinking it couldn't possibly be that hard right?

Trish Stratus or Tabatha Moore as she was known all over the world in the drama series The Creek Hill was one of the youngest up and coming stars on television having been in show business since the tender age of five she was accustomed to it all. Having been in hundreds of commercial, music videos and small budget movies she was extremely talented. She was known as a party girl and was always at the latest premiere and Hollywood party.

It had been her twenty sixth birthday four weeks ago and she had spent it with her friends getting drunk and having fun in a restaurant it was only when they had decided to go to a nearby club that the problem had began. Rather then waiting for a cab Trish had decided to drive. Ten minutes into the drive she had driven her car into a lamp post. Luckily nobody was hurt and the only problem facing Trish was a DUI charge she had no way of getting out of. Not only that but it was splashed all over the newspapers that she was some sort of alcoholic and her life had been made hell by the press. Trish wanted to go hide somewhere for a few months not hang around renovating an old hotel.

Trish's thoughts were broken as she saw the man from the roof walking out of the building towards her. He smiled and held his hand out to her.

"You must be Patricia Stratus right?" he asked.

"And you are?" Trish asked with a questionable eyebrow not shaking his hand.

"I'm the guy in charge round here you were looking for me weren't you?" he asked flashing a smile, "by the way this is a no smoking site so you'll have to put that out," he pointed at the cigarette Trish had in her mouth.

Trish rolled her eyes and dropped the cigarette on the floor then delicately squashed it with her Jimmy Choo's, "there."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"So you're really in charge?" Trish asked as she shook his hand then stood back and took sight of the man in front of her.

He was tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was currently wearing an all in one overall whish was tied round his waist at the moment as he was wearing a dirty grey t-shirt covered in sweat. Trish didn't know whether or not this was a joke.

"Yes I am and your late so if you'd like to follow me inside we'll get you started," the man said walking away, "I think some painting should do although you might want to change your clothes."

Trish ran after him, "erm excuse me Mr…erm," Trish said smiling trying to be polite.

"Styles…but you can call me AJ," AJ replied.

"Well _AJ_ do you think there's anyway possible I could get out of this you see I'm not really the 'domestic' type," Trish asked flashing him her hundreds of dollars smile.

AJ laughed, "they told me you'd do this."

"Who?" Trish asked.

"The people who told me they were sending a television star to do community service here, they said you'd ask that…man I though they were joking," AJ laughed.

"Well is there?" Trish asked unsure.

"Trish can I call you Trish…I'm afraid you're here to work and I really can't help you out apart from showing you what to do," AJ shrugged.

Trish sighed she knew for certain now that there was no possible way out of this situation apart from riding it out. How long could Seventy hours be right? AJ began to walk back inside as Trish followed him cautiously into the building. He stopped and turned to her.

"So let me give you the guided tour and introduce you to your workmates," AJ said as he strolled off into the other room.

Trish followed him into a bigger room with chairs and tables set out, there must have been about thirty people in the room. Trish stood still close to AJ as though she was glued to him as every single person in the room stopped what they were doing and looked over at her. It was at times like this that Trish hated being famous.

* * *

**A/N: B****efore anyone asks yes I am doing Trish/AJ but how…well you'll have to read. I'm so excited to write a long Trish/AJ as i love that pairing right now so i hope people like it.**

**So i don't get sued the title of the show Trish is on is a mix between _The _OC, Dawson's _Creek _and One Three _Hill_ I couldn't think lol. Lots more info to come in future chapters about everyone especially Trish.**

**Next chapter we get to meet all the other characters and more of Trish and AJ. I have lots and lots of ideas for this story!**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
